


Osmosis

by samidha



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Ensemble Cast, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Hiatus, POV Soulless Sam Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Metamorphosis #2. The goings on in Cold Oak over S5-S6 hiatus.





	Osmosis

Next he advances to the water tower. His head is full of Dean laughing again as he fearlessly climbs. She’s still tied up there. Well, pieces of her are. Years in the open air have not been kind to her. The hair has fallen away from one side of her skull and something has caused it to cave in on one side. Mostly what remains tied there is her head. Gravity and the elements have done their job and what remains of the rest of her is scattered below the tower.

But he’s going to need the head, and so he climbs.

He pulls her down, notes that it may have been easier to float her down to him on the ground, shrugs the notion off. Whatever happens to her on the climb back down, he can fix that, too. In the grand scheme of things, it is a small thing. A very small thing.

He tucks the head and neck close to his body and climbs back down easily, without a care for his safety the whole time. He doesn’t need fear.

Dean is still laughing, high and loud, in his head and he dimly remembers their years apart, how Dean’s voice dogged him nearly everywhere he went, how it used to mean something.

Now Dean is only a name he knows, etched into his memories; so many of them that he knows this man used to be his reason for drawing breath. He thought he had left his brother behind when he walked away from him three days ago but the voice lingers, strange and nonsensical.

He reaches the bottom of the tower, careful not to step into the scant remains of the body once belonging to Lily. He piles the few remaining bones together and calls her like he did Andy. The wind picks up around him, forming a funnel that blows its way through every corner of the town. Small bits of bone and leathery skin come to him on the wind, landing neatly in his pile.

He looks up into the sky and watches as dark clouds obscure the moon and stars. He waves a hand in the air and rain begins to fall in a soft patter at first that slowly grows. The wind dies down and he catches the rain in his hands, which he tips in Lily’s direction. The bones elongate and knit back together. The skin takes in the water and changes from dark and leathery to smooth and white. A pulse starts up loudly in his ears and he runs a hand over the body, passing the current into her. Her skin begins to grow pink with new blood flowing through once-dead veins.

It takes much longer than Andy did, but he has all the time in the world now that he doesn’t sleep.

Dean is safe and soon he will be safer.

He doesn’t know why that is important, only that it is, only that he will make it so.

The body shudders once on the ground and he makes a pulling motion with his right hand, watches the corpse sit up and draw breath. Then, suddenly, her face is full of horror and he knows she is trying to scream.

There is no sound. Her vocal chords have yet to regenerate. He considers for a moment whether they are necessary and decides: she may have them when he is well out of the range of her screams.

”You will wait for my orders,” he says, and her head bobs once, her face still full of terror.

Her fear is none of his concern.

He drops a small bundle of clothes at her feet and she bundles into them as he watches, all modesty, all inhibitions gone now that he has tasted the light of Lucifer and lived to tell the tale.

She shivers and turns away from him but otherwise gives no protest, asks no questions.

There may be time for that when he allows, when he is ready.

Next he finds Jake in the clearing where he knows he once died. Blood cakes the ground in wide streaks. He holds a hand parallel to the body and catches each bullet as they rip free of the remains of the corpse. Again he calls down the water, pulls at the remains until they form a solid mass that mostly looks human.

Jake’s face is contorted with anger when he is finished with the work of putting the strong man back together.

”What in hell--?” Jake starts, and he can only laugh.

What in hell indeed.

Meet me in the schoolhouse, he orders, and Jake starts to move in the direction of Andy.

There is only one of Azazel’s children remaining. He briefly wonders if she deserves life after her betrayal of the entire group.

In the end he decides she will be of use. What she has done in the past carries no weight with him now. The memories of his time here remain without any emotion, any sense of right and wrong.

He will send her to the farthest corner of Cicero and bank on Dean never needing to see her.

He finds the remains of Ava and piles these into the car he’s stolen, driving them directly to the front of the schoolhouse. It will be best if they all watch his handywork this time, in case any have lingering doubts, faint designs on rebellion.

Once, he was one of them. He does not hold that distinction anymore.

He hears his brother’s voice in his head one final time.

This doesn’t freak me out, Dean says, and he remembers the opposite being true. A smile settles on his lips again, unwieldy but there all the same.

He has a plan, and it is about to go into action, freaked out brother or not.

In the end, given the alternative, he knows Dean will... appreciate... what he has done.

And just like that he knows that he has done the right thing.

He makes his way to the schoolhouse, holding Ava’s remains close against his body. In an hour of work in front of his captive audience he has finished preparing her for her task.

The sun is rising as he stands before them, and the light brings a glow to his skin. He smiles at them without anything behind it, just a stretch of lips. Lily starts to cry silently before him, until he clenches his fist and her tears dry instantly on her cheeks.

”You will find your way to Cicero, Indiana.” he tells the four of them. ”One at each compass point. If I hear that you frighten him.... If I hear anything at all, you know I can put you back exactly where I got you from. Guard him well or answer to me.”

He turns from them and heads into the gathering light of dawn.


End file.
